custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Laa-Laa
Main = Laa-Laa is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its primary antagonists when infected. Laa-Laa was an experiment subject along with her friends, Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po. She was experimented in a futuristic house within a wild surface known as the Main Land and, just like her friends, is not aware of her situation. One day, Laa-Laa ate a custard with her friends. However, Tinky Winky had mental disorders during the night because of the custard he ate, and left the house. Laa-Laa became one of his victims. Physical Appearance Laa-Laa is similar to her appearance from the Original TV Series; She is an humanoid covered in yellow fur with a curly antenna on the top of her head. Her face and the inside of her large ears have a normal skin color. After have been killed, her eyes are scratched out and her body is bloody. Infected As an infected, her body is much taller and skinny, and her arms have become long, with human-like hands that have five fingers each. Her head is the same as her corpse’s head, with her eyes scratched out. Her body also has blood all over it. She constantly twitches violently. Personality In the Original TV Series, Laa-Laa is described as being girly, cheerful and rather motherly. She often plays with a big orange ball, her favorite item, and is shown to have a good relationship with Dipsy. In Slendytubbies, Laa-Laa displays her sensitive side, being visibly anxious and scared by her dream and when insulted by Po, but also willing to search for Tinky Winky when he goes missing. She is also shown to be very emotional, as she becomes very aggressive at the Guardian when talking about her friends, then becoming sad afterwards. In her infected state, she does not appear to have any personality, but her violent spasms implies she might be suffering a lot. Appearances Slendytubbies Her corpse is located near a tree and a custard on the beach. She has a minor role in the game, only serving as a scripted jumpscare that plays once every game. When approaching her on the beach, she will suddenly stand up while a noise plays, then fall back down on her front. Otherwise, she is merely a decorative prop. She may also appear in a a pop-up. Slendytubbies II Laa-Laa makes an apperance in Slendytubbies II. She mainly appears as one of the tertiary antagonists. In the Main Land and in TubbyCraft, she does not do anything, acting completely as a decorative prop. Unlike the previous game, she no longer stands up as a jumpscare. She does appear in two of the popups. As an infected, she appears as the sole threat of the Teletubby Outskirts and one of the threats in the Training Maze. She walks towards the nearest custard to the player and standing on it until the player either moves closer to another custard or spots the player. If she spots a player, she will scream and chase them until the game ends. If she hits the player, the player will die. Slendytubbies III Laa-Laa returns in Slendytubbies III in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Campaign Chapter 0 In Chapter 0, she first appears near the outside of the Teletubby House, being visibly anxious. The player will have the option to talk to her in an attempt to console her, as well as being able to kick her orange ball into the distance, causing her to be distressed for a moment. After fixing the custard machine, she will appear inside of the Teletubby House, still being anxious. The player will have the option to comfort or insult her when giving her a Tubby Custard. During the night, she will appear asleep in her bed. The player will have the option to wake her up, along with Dipsy, or leave them alone to search for Tinky Winky. If woken up, she will search with Po, going to the beach first while Po searches near a tree. When Po arrives at the beach, Laa-Laa will be found dead on the ground near a tree with her eyes scratched out by Tinky Winky. She does not appear again until Chapter 2 after this. If Laa-Laa is left alone, she will not be seen again until Chapter 2. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, she may appear in either her healthy form or her infected form, depending on the player’s choice from Chapter 0. If she was left asleep in Chapter 0, she will appear in her healthy state. On the way to the ruins in the Outskirts, she will appear sitting down with her back turned to a fire, which she made, presumably. When approached, The Guardian will call out to her, causing her to stand up and turn around. The player will be presented with several dialogue choices during the following scene, being able to choose to hit Laa-Laa and explain the Guardian’s backstory in relation to her. Once the dialogue is over, Laa-Laa will follow the player while they collect the Tubby Custards in the ruins. When all custards are collected, she will sit down near the ruins exit, explaining that she is in great pain. The player may choose to either kill Laa-Laa by hitting her in the head with a rock, or leave her to transform into a monster in a cloud of purple smoke. This choice does not affect the game later. If she was woken up in Chapter 0, she will appear in her infected form. When approaching the middle of the ruins, the Guardian will spot Laa-Laa on a platform in the middle, explaining how she is unable to see due to her eyes being scratched out, but she can still hear. While collecting the Tubby Custards, Laa-Laa will slowly approach the player no matter what they do. When all custards are collected, she will appear near the exit, blocking the Guardian’s path. The player will then have to pick up a rock and throw it at a pillar next to her. This will cause her to attack the pillar, making the two pillars crash down on top of her, trapping her. When going near her body, she will scream and start twitching violently under the pillars. The player will have the choice of killing her by crushing her head with a rock, or to simply leave her. This choice does not affect the game later. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3, she will briefly appear in her healthy state as a hallucination that the Guardian sees while traveling the maze-like area of the Satellite Station. She will disappear when approached. Multiplayer Her corpse appears in the Classic Version of Main Land. She does not affect gameplay at all. In Collect and Versus, she appears as the threat of Outskirts (Night). Like other monsters, she will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until she spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, she will scream and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. She is not very much of a threat due to her slow attack and the map is usually large and open enough to easily avoid her. Survival For more infos, see Survival She appears as a boss at the tenth wave of her respective map. She has fire-based special abilities. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox She can appears as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. Slendytubbies 2D Laa-Laa makes another appearance in Slendytubbies 2D, as both a prop and a monster, like the previous game. Her infected state has been added in the Update 1.5. She acts just like her corpse from previous games, as merely a decorative prop. As an infected, she appears as the sole threat of the Outskirts during night only. She follows the player while invisible. If she is looked at from afar, she will freeze in place and become visible. If she is close to the player while visible, she will scream and begin to chase the player, killing them on contact. If she is far away enough and is not looked at, she will become invisible again. She is slower than the player, making her easy to outrun. References |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer3.png|In one of the Popups. Laa Laa Head Texture.png|Texture of her face. Slendytubbies II Teletubby Outskirts.png|In ''Slendytubbies II. Popup3.png|A grotesque version of Laa-Laa along with Dipsy in one of the Popups. Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. Slendytubbies II 2020-01-31 22-06-44-553.jpg|Laa-Laa's corpse in Tubbycraft. Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition Laa Laa AE.png|in ST Anniversary Edition Slendytubbies III Campaign LaaLaaST3Full.PNG|Laa-Laa's corpse at the beach. Screen Shot 2017-10-23 at 8.53.43 AM.png|Laa-Laa when first seen in the Outskirts. Screen_Shot_2017-10-23_at_8.png|Attacking the player|link=Player c_reeteletubbie_cl_body01_laalaa-sharedassets2.assets-143.png|Laa-Laa's Texture c_reeteletubbie_cl_body01_laalaa_dead-sharedassets2.assets-288.png|Laa-Laa's Corpse's Texture Multiplayer tex_0076_0out.png|Clear image of Laa-Laa in-game. Sandbox Mug-LaaLaa.png ''Slendytubbies 2D Infected Laa Laa Sprite 1.png Laa Laa Sprite 2.png Laa Laa Sprites.png Laa Laa Sprite 4.png Laa Laa Sprite 3.png ZeoWorks Smiley Sad.png|Sad Wink.png|Wink |-| Audio = Gameplay Screams/ Spotting Sounds Her scream. Slendytubbies II Character (Infected) What could possibly be her moans Slendytubbies III Theme |-| Trivia = Slendytubbies * She is the only one of the victims to have a minor role in the game; jumpscaring the player. *There is an glitch with her antenna, where on the right side of her antenna is the image of her face. **This does appear in Slendytubbies II too, in Main Land (Day, Night And Classic). ***This also appear on Slendytubbies III but now it appears on Classic map, instead of default Main Land. Slendytubbies II * Her corpse is seen on the Title Screen, along with Dipsy's one. ** This is a contrast with Po's corpse, which was the only one seen on the Title Screen of the first opus. Infected * Her scream is a slower version of Po's scream. ** Dipsy as well has this scream. ** However, her scream was gonna be different, as seen in a trailer from the game. ** Her walking and attacking animations are very similar with Po's * She is able to get stuck on the ruins. * She is likely the source of the moans, as all other characters (excluding the headless form of Dipsy, due to the lack of a head) already have different voice clips. ** However, this was removed since Update 2.0. Slendytubbies III * Out of the four main teletubbies, Laa-Laa is the only one who's status is determinant. * She is one of the four main teletubbies to not be infected. * Putting her out of her misery still makes her becoming an infected. This choice probably meant to end her suffering, but not her infection. * Her name is referring to the fact she likes to sing. * In Campaign Demo, Laa-Laa will also die if the player chooses to follow Tinky Winky alone. * According to Sean Toman, the Ghost Girl is her imaginary friend. This would mean she saw humans and know what they look like. ** Depending on the player's actions, The Guardian can say to her that when her and her friends leave the Main Land, their memories gets erased. Considering that the Coat Men are behind the action, this possibly happened with Laa-Laa, and thus, she would somewhat have remembered their appearance. Infected * She is the only character of the entire franchise to have being confirmed being blind. * Although she is blind in the Campaign, she is able to see in Multiplayer. This may be explained by Tinky Winky not having scratched out her eyes in her Multiplayer version, transforming in the Outskirts instead of the Main Land. * She is the only one of the main four teletubbies to lack a second mutation and a specific theme. ** She is bigger than her friends, meaning she is probably equal of a state between a first and second phase. * She is one of the four characters to not have more than one mutation, the others being: Cave Tubbie, Yeti Tubbie and Arrow Tubbie. * She shares her attack speed with Tinky Winky (both mutations), Undead Po, Dipsy Chainsaw, Yeti Tubbie, Ghost Girl and Evil Guardian. Slendytubbies 2D * She is one of the enemies to have been added in a update, the others being Lake Dipsy, Tinky Tank and Spider Po. ** They all have their appearance from ''Slendytubbies III. * She acts in the same way as Shadow Tubbie, Ghost Girl, Tinky Winky and Lake Dipsy. * Her sprites are made by Ruption Shine. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Teletubbies Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Infected